Timeline
The timeline is the timeline of every event within this universe's timeframe. Alternate realities' timelines are on separate pages, and will be linked off from this page. 15th Century BCE Unknown * The groups of SCP-3838 consider this century to be the "holy years". 2nd Century CE 110's 110 * SCP-3838-1 dwells between this year and 290 CE. 3rd Century CE 290's 290 * SCP-3838-1 dwells between this year and 110 CE. 12th Century CE 1130's 1130 * SCP-3838-2 dwells between this year and 1799 CE. 17th Century CE 1690's 1696 * SCP-3838 was discovered by the Devan-e Jaadujih after responding to reports of the tribe, and contained the tribe until 1834 CE when the organization was absorbed by the Foundation. 18th Century CE 1790's 1799 * SCP-3838-2 dwells between this year and 1130 CE. 19th Century CE 1800s 1800 * The "Marketplace" is situated between this year and 1858. 1830s 1834 * The Devan-e Jaadujih was absorbed by the SCP Foundation, likely due to sharing similar ideologies. 1850s 1858 * The "Marketplace" is situated between this year and 1800. 1870s 1870 * SCP-3838-3 dwells between this year and 2054 CE. 1880s 1889 * April ** 20th: Adolf Hitler is born. 20th Century CE 1940s 1943 * December ** 1st: Soviet forces raid the the Obskurakorps camp inside of the Janowska concentration camp, finding numerous items; the most notable being 100 pieces of the flesh of Sæhrímnir. 1945 * April ** 30th: Adolf Hitler commits suicide. * July ** 13th: Joseph Stalin rejects Project Einherjar, proposing and approving Project Judecca instead. 1946 1947 * August ** 28th: Joseph Stalin reviews prototypes produced for Project Judecca and disapproves, stating that their inability to perceive pain isn't in the lines for the goals of the project. 1948 * February ** 24th: Sarkic priests agree assist with the Soviets with Project Judecca, and are escorted to Moscow to assist in the project. 1949 1950s 1950 * April ** 17th: 4000 kg of Sæhrímnir's flesh was given to the Sarkic priests in exchange for their help. Stalin also announced a private trial of a recreation of Adolf Hitler. 1951 * May ** 9th: Joseph Stalin visits Hitler's cage, specifically to watch the Rite of Nyúz be performed upon him. 1953 * May ** 6th: Due to Stalin's death, Hitler was buried in an unknown location since there was no point to keeping the recreation around. 1960s 1960 * SCP-2430 is found by a Mossad team in Buenos Aires, Argentina, specifically in the home of an individual affiliated with OBSKURA. The SCP was given to the Foundation due to being both anomalous and inability to be terminated. 1980s 1988 * December ** 12th: Facility 23 of Site-19 was founded at this time 1990s 1991 * December ** 26th: The Soviet Union collapses, with several anomalous documents and objects being claimed by the Foundation in the aftermath. This includes the documentation on SCP-2430. 21st Century CE 2000's 2008 * Anomalous Item A██████ was reclassified as SCP-914. * January * September ** 9th: Testing began on SCP-914. 2010's 2011 * February ** 11th: Dr. Sayyeda Aisha Rizvi interviewed an unknown envoy from SCP-3838-4. 2017 * April ** Facility 23 was expanded to hold more staff and testing products. Dr. Arthur Hackett and Dr. Lucius Veritas were both transferred to the facility to replace Dr. Charles Gears. * September ** 20th: Documents from John Callaghan were rediscovered by the SCP Foundation. 2019 * October ** 4th: An incident that happened in the break room of Facility 23 of Site 19 caused the room to be slightly larger on the inside. 2020's 2024 * Tim Wilson passed away in the summer of this year, with Faeowynn Wilson assuming his mantle at the WWS. 2028 * April ** 16th: Beginning Operation: MAN's Best Friend, the UIU contacted Faeowynn Wilson for a meeting on the 21st. ** 21st: A meeting was held between UIU representatives and Wilson, with both sides reaching an agreement regarding an adoption center in Three Portlands. ** 29th: A tour of Three Portlands was held with success, though Wilson was anxious about possessing property in Three Portlands. ** 30th: A meeting between Capital R, Wilson, and UIU agents was held, with Capital R agreeing to find potential locations for Wilson to her satisfaction. * May ** 5th: A document, Extradimensional Purchase 10324-K: "Adoption Center + Way", was faxed to the UIU Operation Director. This document discussed four available locations to use as an adoption center. Wilson requested a tour of the properties, planned for the next day. ** 6th: The tour went well, with Wilson requesting time for her decision. ** 8th: Wilson chose the fourth option, with another meeting with Capital R planned for the 11th. ** 11th: Capital R was paid, and the property came under the possession of WWS, and the UIU could use it for transporting anomalies from THUS-1221. 2050's 2054 * SCP-3838-3 dwells between this year and 1870 CE. Category:Pages